


I mean it

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from 2x17  during the emotional talk scene between Aaron and Camille in Aaron’s office





	I mean it

“I mean it”Camille says almost choking up 

Aaron and her locked eyes for a fleeting moment 

Camille still after everything that happened between them cared deeply about him 

No matter what she would be there for Aaron 

They were always drawn to seeking out one another for advice and whatnot 

“Again thank you”Aaron said softly 

“Don’t mention it Aaron”Camille replies


End file.
